


Everything Ends

by DarcSarc (Sarosia)



Series: Little Bits [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Grief, Homosexual, Lost Love, M/M, One Last Time, Porn With Feels, Sadness, beating hearts, i apologize for all the feels, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/DarcSarc
Summary: "I haven't gone anywhere," Beau said, planting a kiss over where Deacon's heart was beating wild in his chest, "I'm still right here.""Don't go."A man facing the strength of his grief when his love's ghost returns for one more goodbye.
Series: Little Bits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576819
Kudos: 2





	Everything Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I found that Ellie Goulding's 'Beating Heart' goes well with this story. Just in case you like a little background noise.

Deacon tossed and turned in his bed. He wouldn't have been able to do that before, but now the bed was simply too large for only one person. Sleep didn't come easy anymore, but it was a restless thing when it did.

Beau was dead. He was dead and Deacon was never going to see him again. Would never be able to make fun of him for being so naive. Would never be able to save his ass when he inevitably gets himself in trouble. The guy was a fucking magnet for trouble.

Which said a lot about their relationship. Trouble meets Magnet. Magnet sticks to Trouble. Trouble falls in love with Magnet.

Deacon hadn't been able to stop himself from imagining a happy ending for them. Of course he knew better. Happy endings weren't possible for people like them. Especially not him.

Deacon was a man of war and if he'd just stopped before that single messy bullet came out, then maybe there could have been a chance for them. A chance for Beau to see the cabin they'd been planning. The life they were going to have.

Deacon wasn't alone in the bed anymore. The change was so subtle that he didn't notice the extra weight until he was tasting teriyaki. Deacon hated the taste of teriyaki. The only exception was when Beau had been eating teriyaki jerky and that happened way more often than Deacon wanted it to.

Deacon pressed more into the kiss, terrified that if he opened his eyes, he would see nothing. No one there except a crazy man tasting a dead man's mouth.

"Baby, please..." The other said into his mouth and he knew that voice.

Deacon was looking into brown eyes when he opened his own. "I watched you die."

Beau kissed him again and he was so real.

"I helped them get your body out of there."

Beau pushed him onto his back. He took hold of the shirt Deacon slept in and tore it straight down the middle.

"We had a funeral...uh..." Deacon lost the rest of his thought when Beau began sucking on his left nipple. Sparks flowed from it and the other he rolled beneath one thumb down his spine and somehow straight into his cock.

Knowing exactly what that did to him, Beau arched his back to give Deacon his stomach to press into.

Deacon' nipple was a purple bead when Beau finally switched to do the same to the other. Meanwhile, Deacon was going out of his mind. Deacon had always been sensitive and this was something Beau had exploited since he'd discovered that little nugget.

Mouth still on him, Beau shoved a hand into Deacon' pajamas. He touched him and Deacon jerked. "Fuck, Beau...I miss you so much."

"I haven't gone anywhere," Beau said, planting a kiss over where Deacon's heart was beating wild in his chest, "I'm still right here."

"Don't go."

Beau pushed himself up Deacon' body, straddling his waist. Only now did Deacon realize that Beau was already naked, hard, and ready for him. He reached down and pushed his pants down so that Deacon's cock was free and nothing else. "Baby...fuck me."

Deacon grabbed Beau's hips and he felt so real that he could pretend a little longer. He reached around and felt a warm slickness behind Beau. His fingers went in easy and he said, "You got yourself ready for me."

Beau smiled. "I'm always ready for you. Please...I was made for you."

Deacon held his cock with one hand and Beau's hip with the other. He meant to go slow - savor all of this - but even as he tried, Beau shoved his ass down to take all of Deacon.

Beau sat straight up with his eyes closed and mouth open. Deacon's mouth was open, but so were his eyes. He was mesmerized by the curve of Beau's neck and the bliss on his face full of Deacon.

Deacon slid his hand up Beau's side. Beau catches him and brings the hand straight up to his own chest. "God... _God_ , Deac..."

"That's right, Beau, beg him to let you stay."

Beau smiled down at him. "You're going to have to give me a little more for me to do that."

"More?" Deacon lifted Beau and brought him down hard as he thrust up. "I can do that."

Beau made a sound that was more like a hiccup. He fell forward to kiss Deacon and so that he could rock his hips to better meet him thrust for thrust. "Fuck, I miss you..."

"I'm not gonna let you go," Deacon said.

"You gotta - "

Deacon rolled them over, pinning Beau to the mattress. He held himself still inside the other man. "Not without me. I'm not staying here without you. I _can't_."

A smile spread across Beau's face. "I'm gonna need to shut you up."

Deacon kissed him, rocking forward as he did and making Beau gasp. Back to the task at hand, Deacon rolled his body into Beau's over and over. His own pleasure was barely on his mind. It had taken the backseat to every cell in his body working harder to memorize every touch, every sound, every pleasure-filled twitch of Beau's face.

This was the last time. Deacon couldn't bear to acknowledge that truth in the front of his mind where he was so wrapped up in the experience of being with Beau one more time.

Deacon grabbed Beau's hand before he could touch himself. In response, Beau groaned, "Deac..."

"Not yet." Anything to make this last longer. Anything to keep Beau here. Anything to stop the pain from consuming him again.

"Not yet."

Anything.

"Not yet."

Anything.

"Not yet."

Anything.

"Please, not yet."

Beau wrapped both his arms and legs around Deacon. "I'm gonna come..."

Deacon could feel it in himself, too. He should have stopped. Pulled himself out of Beau and just held him to the bed.

But everything ends.

Beau tensed his muscles and Deacon lost everything again.

He woke on his stomach in what should have been their bed. Alone.

The loss came in waves. First his stomach and then his heart and his head before rippling out to all of the empty spaces.

Deacon shoved his face into the pillow and screamed as new tears were sucked into the fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought and maybe leave a Kudo? Maybe? Yes? Or don't. We're all free here. Requests for various things are welcome. Subscribe if you want updates every time more content comes up.


End file.
